


Try

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders' Era, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padfoot ‘experiments’ with Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Remus doesn’t look up when the door opens. He’s read this paragraph three times over and still isn’t quite understanding it. Transfiguration is hard enough without the transition to nonverbal spells. He doesn’t look up until his bed’s weighed down on either end. Remus is lying on his stomach, with his knees bent and his feet in the air, head in his hands, the book spread out before him.

James reaches over and closes his Transfiguration textbook, tossing it casually to the floor. Remus mumbles, “Hey,” and scrunches his face up at his friend. Sirius, on the other side, stretches out next to Remus. He shuffles up very close, lying on his side. His elbow bends in the sheets, hand moving to his long hair. The sleeves of his uniform shirt are rolled up, and he looks as stunningly handsome as usual. Remus wonders what Sirius is doing in their dorm on a Friday night, when he really could be in Hogsmeade wooing any girl—or _anyone_ , for that matter—at all. James ruffles Remus’ hair from the other side, and Remus looks back over, shaking his hand away.

“How you doin’, Remy?” James asks in a very faux-sweet way. Remus knows James too well to buy his acts of innocence.

“I _was_ reading,” Remus replies, emphasizing the past tense.

Sirius chuckles and drops a hand to Remus’ lower back. Remus jumps slightly and looks around—Sirius strokes lightly across his waist, drawling, “Wouldn’t you rather chat with us?”

Remus raises a questioning eyebrow and doesn’t say anything. Sirius continues to rub at the small of his back, and the touch is just a little too low to be friendly. James plays with Remus’ hair on the other end and casually says, “You trust us, right, Remus?”

That’s a complicated subject. A smart person never trusts a marauder. Yet, Remus does trust his friends, with his very life. They know perfectly well he’d follow them to the ends of the Earth, but their behaviour about it is very strange. He takes a minute to say, “Yes,” very slowly.

“You like me, right?” Sirius asks next, to which Remus raises his other brow. Sirius laughs and says, “Of course you do; we’re friends.” He promptly leans over and licks Remus raunchily up the cheek, making Remus splutter and turn his head away. But that’s typical Padfoot—ridiculous and messy. Remus can’t count the number of times Sirius has slobbered all over him. Remus glances up at James for the usual support, but James is simply looking at him, curiously.

James doesn’t say anything. Instead, Sirius continues, “You’d help a friend out, wouldn’t you?” His fingers tease the bottom of Remus’ shirt as he says it, threatening to slip beneath the hem. Remus is starting to get very, very suspicious. 

“What do you want?”

Sirius grins broadly. “I knew you’d help me!”

Remus rolls his eyes as Sirius leans in for an awkward and very close hug. “I haven’t agreed to anything—what do you want?” Sirius doesn’t seem to be listening.

Sirius doesn’t let go, either. He keeps his arms wrapped firmly around Remus, trapping Remus’ own arms down at his sides, with Sirius right up to him, almost partially on top of him. One of Sirius’ legs tangles in his own, bringing it down. Remus glances again at James for an explanation, but James just shrugs and drops his hand to thumb Remus’ cheek, caressing the side of his face gently. It’s sort of soothing and definitely _tempting_ : that’s worrisome.

“It’s just that I’ve been thinking—” Sirius starts and then trails off, drawing back Remus’ attention immediately. Sirius is attempting to look innocent and curious, although Remus knows him far too well to buy it. “Well, there’s this... this thing... I’ve been wanting to try for a while, and it’s just that I couldn’t really figure out who to try it on... and now that we’ve only got a month left in these beds...”

“Did you try James?” Remus says pointedly. James makes a mock gagging sound above him.

“Er, no, this isn’t really something to try on a friend.”

“I’m your friend.”

“And I just knew you’d help me out.” Sirius licks him again, this time a little less sloppily, but Remus still wrinkles up his face.

“Just tell him, Padfoot,” James sighs. Remus smiles up at James to show his appreciation.

“Okay,” Sirius admits, “Not a strictly straight friend, anyway.” Remus’ eyebrows disappear into his hairline. Sirius then works up into a bit of a ramble and hurriedly explains, “Okay, I guess it doesn’t have to be a friend, but it’s sort of a big experiment. Like, really big, and it’s not something I could just ask anybody—it’d freak anyone else out, and I need the person to really trust me, and I have to trust them. It sort of requires giving up one of my secrets, you see, but you guys already know all my secrets. And it... well, er, it sorta... might hurt, so it’s gotta be someone that’ll really stick it out for me, y’know? Someone that won’t be scared away... And it would help if they’re attractive. A lot. You know you’re cute, right, Remy? We always tell you how cute you are. And I certainly couldn’t do it to Peter.” Sirius ends this tirade with a shiver, as though doing whatever-it-is to Remus is his ultimate dream, and doing it to Peter is his worst nightmare.

Careful not to agree to anything, Remus repeats levelly, “What is it?” Although he can already guess what vein it’s in.

Sirius looks up at James, as though James will be nice enough to blurt it out. James says reassuringly, “I’ll watch, with a wand ready, and make sure it goes smoothly.”

Remus turns back to Sirius, and Sirius is grinning like this helps. Sirius seems to wait for him to agree, and when he doesn’t, Sirius finally sighs and mumbles quietly, “CanIfuckyouasadog?”

“What?” Because it’s Sirius, Remus is only half completely and utterly shocked.

Slower, and with a bit of a pink tint to his cheeks, Sirius grumbles, “Er, can I... y’know... fuck-you-as-a-dog?” He speeds up at the end again, but Remus catches it.

“We’ll use spells,” James quickly adds. “So it shouldn’t hurt too badly, if we do it right. And you can have a safe word, so if you need him to stop I’ll be right here, and I’ll get him off you immediately, I swear!” He hesitates a second and then adds as quietly as Sirius was, “Well, unless his knot’s inside you, in which case, er... I’ll think of something...”

“Oh, please, please, _please_?” Sirius begs, suddenly grabbing Remus tightly. Remus was already flushing deeply, and this contact doesn’t help. Suddenly he’s hyper aware of Sirius’s body, pressed fully into his side, touching him virtually everywhere. Sirius’ hot breath is right against his ear, and his cheeks burn against James’ hand. “I’ll be good, I swear! If it gets awkward, you can push me right off! But I’ll try to make it good for you, I really will.” Sirius suddenly grins smugly and adds, “You know, I’ve been told I’m very good in bed.”

“Not as a dog!” Remus practically shouts. Sirius instantly returns to looking sheepish.

“Er, well, true. But it can’t be that bad! I mean, I’m a human in my head, so I’ll still listen to you and everything...”

“But... you’ll have a... a... a dog’s...” Remus is blushing too furiously to even say it.

“Dick?” James offers, sounding like he’s trying to be helpful. Remus turns to glare up at him, and James hunches his shoulders defensively without taking his hand away from Remus’ face. “You can say no! We’re just asking!”

“C’mooon,” Sirius whines. Then, to Remus’ mild horror, he thrusts his hips into Remus’ side. There’s a definite bulge in his trousers that Remus, somehow, didn’t notice before. “You’re the only one I can ask! And I really, really, really wanna try it...”

“You’re a complete animal,” Remus grumbles.

“And you’re my bestest, best friend,” Sirius counters, and he leans his head on Remus’ shoulder. Sirius’ long hair tickles his cheek, and Sirius’ leg slides a bit further across his own legs, forcing them both down into the mattress. Remus’ only saving grace is that his own crotch is hidden from view, so even if the idea is... well, somewhat interesting... they can’t see that. Sirius’ thigh brushes over his ass, and Remus bites his lower lip. Sirius’ voice has now lowered to an erotic purr—something Remus has heard more than a few times. Sirius’ playboy reputation is not at all undeserved. “Please, Remus, help a friend out. You know you can trust me. And I’ll do my best to make you feel so, so good...”

Remus shudders, his lashes fluttering to stay up. This close, touching so much, it’s very hard to resist Sirius’ experienced seduction. James stroking his face doesn’t help, either—he’s overwhelmed with sensations on both sides, and he's starting to feel very warm. They’re both so very _handsome_ , have only gotten more so every year, and Remus, naturally enjoys that. And it’s true that they won’t all be _together_ like this for much longer; his fantasies will have to adjust. Yet... gulping, Remus mumbles, “B-but... your knot...”

“It’s not that big,” Sirius soothes, even though Remus doesn’t believe him for a second. “And it won’t be in long, just enough to... you know... plug you up a bit... but it’s not like I can actually fill you with my pups, so there’s nothing to worry about...” His tongue darts out to trace the shell of Remus’ ear, and he nibbles on it lightly while he purrs, “It won’t hurt much, Remy; it’s just so I can breed you, but I can’t actually do that, so you’ll be fine...” Remus gets a nasty mental image of Sirius filling him with cum, and he shivers again in Sirius’ arms. Every time Sirius says his name, it makes him blush harder and want to bury his face in the sheets. “Please, Remus? You know I won’t if you don’t want me to, but... if you let me... I’ll fuck your pretty brains out and give you the best orgasm you’ve ever had...”

Remus is a trembling mess. He looks up at James for guidance—James, the more level-headed, sturdy one, the leader—and James nods down at him, telling him to give in.

Remus never could say no to James.

James and Sirius, both. They’ve done everything for him. They accept him, when he was sure no one else would. They keep his secret, and they never use it against him. They learned some of the most complex (and illegal) magic there is, just for him. They keep him company when he’s a monster, they keep him company when he’s weak and exhausted afterwards, they stick up for him when others wonder where he is, and they take care of him completely. They’re the best, hottest friends he could ever have hoped for, and if one of them wants to fuck him as a dog, well... he sort of figures it’s the least he can do. It’s a decent excuse.

And it’s impossible to turn down Sirius, so close and all over him, so warm and _sensual_.

Remus nods.

James draws away, and when his fingers leave Remus’ cheek, Remus lets out a little whine. He doesn’t want James to go—James is his security blanket, his comfort. James sits down on his own bed—the next one over. He fishes out his wand. “I’ll be right here,” he says confidently. “And I’ll use a spell—I already know the one—that’ll make it hurt less, okay?”

Remus nods again. He glances sideways at Sirius, who has the most lecherous look on his face that Remus has ever seen.

“You are not going to regret this, Lupin,” Sirius practically growls, voice all hard, now that he’s gotten his way. He leans in for one last, human lick, all the way up from under Remus’ jaw, past his cheek, up to the top of his forehead. Remus scrunches his eyes closed and takes it.

Remus is already kind of regretting it, though maybe equally intrigued, under a fair amount of shame. Sirius shuffles behind him, and Remus bites his lip to stifle another whine at the loss of contact. He practically squeaks when a strong arm loops around his stomach and pulls him up harshly, forcing him to scramble to all fours. Sirius puts a hand on the small of his back, steadying him and positioning him. Remus fidgets nervously. “We won’t... we won’t tell anyone about this, will we...?”

“Of course not,” James answers, while Sirius kicks open Remus legs, climbing between them. “’Can’t let anyone know about Padfoot, can we? This is just between you and Sirius. ...Er, and me...”

“What about Peter?” Remus looks down while he talks, because if he looks back he’ll die of embarrassment. Did he seriously just agree to this?

“Not even Peter,” James promises. Remus trusts James, but he still feels a twist of fear in his stomach. The next minute, Sirius is draping over his back, arms to either side of him, head resting on his shoulder. Remus shakes and struggles to stay upright. Sirius is sort of heavy, even though he’s holding up his own weight. Mostly, it’s just nerves.

Sirius tongues the back of Remus’ ear. “Don’t worry,” he hisses, so quietly that even James probably can’t hear it. “No one will know you’re my bitch.” Remus bites the inside of his lip to stifle a traitorous groan, and Sirius starts raining a trail of intoxicating kisses down the back of his neck. Then there’s a tingling sensation all over, and Remus is consumed with the concept that Sirius is _changing_.

Remus has seen the process a hundred times. He’s seen it in every shape and variation, when they first started, when it was only bits at a time, he’s seen it from the eyes of a human and from the eyes of a wolf. But he’s never really _felt_ it before. His own transformations are too full of agony and fear to register anything, and that was always _him_. Here, his own bones stay the same, and his skin doesn’t move. Sirius is moving all over, his skin vibrating, shrinking, growing fur and becoming something else entirely. Remus can’t see any of it, but he can feel all of it, and suddenly James’ voice echoes a quick spell, and all of Remus’ clothes disappear from his body. He’s naked all at once, all over, and he has to fiercely fight the urge to cover himself. He can now feel the growing tufts of hair against his bare skin, and Sirius’ muzzle growing over his shoulder, and Sirius’ strong haunches against his thighs. It’s strange and everywhere, and Remus blinks his eyes closed to not be overwhelmed.

When everything finally stills a moment later, his breathing isn’t quite normal, and he still isn’t ready to look. He waits a few seconds. Sirius’—or rather, Padfoot’s—body has dropped fully atop him. Padfoot’s front legs are to either side of him, and he can see Padfoot’s large, clawed paws in the sheets. Padfoot’s muzzle is right next to his face, and Padfoot’s belly is all against his back. It’s a very strange feeling. Remus has played with Padfoot many times—chased him through the snow, ran with him through the grass, he’s even rolled around with Padfoot, laughingly in the mud. But he’s never once been mounted by Padfoot, or any dog, and it’s sort of... _terrifying._

Remus glances over at James for support, completely red in the face. James is staring at them in a sort of awe, and his cheeks are also a bit stained. As if just noticing, James coughs suddenly, and mutters, “Ah, right. Er...” Padfoot barks loudly, right next to Remus’ ear, and he winces. “Th... the spell... okay, Remus, this might, ah, feel a bit weird, but we’re pretty sure it’s necessary, so...” Remus looks at James pleadingly to just do it. Get it over with. James flicks his wand and mumbles something under his breath, and the next minute, Remus gasps loudly. A strange liquid is filling his ass, and his hole is stretching to accommodate it, moving apart of its own accord. It feels very odd and very invasive, and Remus bites his lower lip. It leaves a bizarre tingling sensation. He drops his head. Is he really going to do this...?

Padfoot licks him suddenly, and Remus flinches away. It’s a lot different than when Sirius, just as Sirius, does it. Padfoot’s tongue is huge, and much longer, and wetter. The texture’s bumpier, and there’s less regard for where it lands. Remus shakes his head afterwards—there’s dog drool on his eyelid now, but he can’t move his hand to wipe it off—Padfoot’s too heavy—he’d collapse. So he has to keep that eye scrunched up. Padfoot’s back legs twitch suddenly, and Remus gasps when something slick and bulbous nudges at his ass cheeks. He scrunches his nose and grits his teeth, waiting for it to come.

It doesn’t.

For a long moment, nothing happens, and Padfoot shuffles impatiently, bumping him but not entering. Remus ducks his head to wipe his cheek off on his shoulder, but still, nothing happens. Padfoot starts to howl woefully, and it occurs to Remus that he might be waiting for permission.

When several long, embarrassing seconds pass filled with just as much nothing, Remus mumbles, “Y... you can... um...” He wriggles his bum, hoping that’ll send the message. Padfoot must get it, because he barks happily, and the next thing Remus knows, something slick is pressing between his cheeks, right into his hole. Remus tenses as he waits for it, even though he knows he should probably relax. It would hurt less with less muscle resistance. But it’s a dog penis, for goodness’ sakes. He can’t just relax. He doesn’t know what it looks like, exactly – he can’t see anything from this angle, and he’s never really examined Sirius’ cock before when they were transforming. He doesn’t need to know what it looks like to know it’s probably huge. It feels wide, and all he can feel is the tip. It’s nuzzling against his puckered hole, rutting into it, and Remus can feel how much wider he is from the spell. How far the spell goes up, he doesn’t know. Will he even be able to take Padfoot? Especially with the... the knot... Remus gulps. Having done his research on wolves, he knows exactly what that means. Remus isn’t a dog and his ass isn’t built to be plugged like that. He isn’t supposed to be full of dog cum. Just because he can’t have Sirius’ puppies doesn’t mean it won’t hurt like hell, and feel all wrong, and be terribly embarrassing...

Somehow, the thrust that finally pushes Padfoot’s cock inside comes as a complete shock, and Remus gasps and goes rigid. He can only hope James and Sirius thought to lock the door, but right now he’s too busy panting for air to say anything. His brain’s fogged with fear and anticipation. Only the head’s inside him, but it still feels odd and large. Padfoot continues to shallowly piston into him, bit by bit, pulling out a couple centimeters and going in a couple more. It’s incredibly hot, and very smooth, and it parts Remus’ walls wider and wider. It keeps going, going, far longer than Remus thinks it should be, and Remus’ walls squeeze around it, trying to resist. It doesn’t hurt as much as he thought it would, but it does sting, and it does burn, and it does feel very bizarre. Remus has only had sex a few times, and never like this. He’s never had an animal slobber over his shoulder, licking at his face and rubbing its cold nose against his cheek, panting in his ear and draped all over him. The smell is thick and musky, and Padfoot’s breath is very warm. It ghosts over him and makes him shudder—his thighs are already trembling.

Remus’ own cock is swinging between his legs, rocked by Padfoot’s thrusts, shamefully half-hard. He can’t help it, really. He’s a teenage boy, and it is _sex_ , even if it’s with a dog. It’s not really a dog, he tries to remind himself. It’s Sirius. His best friend. His-maybe-crush for a while now. He trusts Sirius implicitly and would do anything for Sirius. And of course he _loves_ Sirius, everyone does...

Just when Remus is sure he’s going to pass out—it’s too much, too full—a final bulge pushes inside, and somehow, he knows that’s it. That’s everything. He wants a moment to adjust to the feeling but doesn’t get a chance. Suddenly, Padfoot’s thrusts strengthen and go from being fully inside to being half out, to being fully inside again. He starts to brutally pound into Remus’ ass, and it’s too big, going at too many angles, not to catch his prostate, and as soon as it does, Remus shrieks. Padfoot starts violently hammering into it, making Remus writhe and see stars. Pleasure bursts inside of him and crawls all the way up his spine, all up his veins. His own cock hardens beneath him, stiffening and bouncing with each thrust, slapping his stomach. Remus can’t touch it—he’s trying to hold himself up. It’s so difficult; he’s so hard. Padfoot doesn’t give him any break.

Every thrust goes so far that Remus feels like cum is going to start dribbling out of his mouth. It makes him rock forward each time, and he’s sure he’ll fall over. The bed makes angry grunting noises, continually slapping into the wall. Padfoot’s haunches slap his thighs, and Remus’ mouth falls and stays open, flushed and panting for air. It feels like Padfoot’s cock slides in all the way up to his stomach, like it’ll press against his skin and bulge out. It’s too big for him to take. But it’s so _good_. It’s impossibly deep inside. He’s never been so full. Padfoot’s pace is relentless, slamming so hard into Remus that his vision’s blurring. His arms are trembling.

On a particularly brutal thrust, Remus topples forward, and Padfoot doesn’t stop fucking him. His ass stays in the air, impaled and held up by Padfoot’s mammoth cock, and Remus turns his cheek in the sheets. His fists claw at the mattress, and he can see Padfoot’s paw right beside his shoulder, and Padfoot keeps going. Even with the new angle, every thrust throbs against Remus’ prostate, and he knows he’s moaning pathetically, squirming and writhing like a bitch in heat. _Sirius’ bitch_ , in the very literal sense. 

He knows, vaguely, in the back of his mind, that James is watching. James can see how wanton he’s become, whimpering and getting hard by getting fucked by a dog. But somehow, he can’t seem to care. His head’s too foggy; Padfoot’s dick is too huge. It’s all Remus can worry about. It’s just him and Sirius, locked in a disgusting, wonderful embrace, tied together by Padfoot’s beast of a cock.

Now that Remus’ front is pressed down in the mattress, Padfoot’s head is right atop his. When a long, wet, slimy tongue swipes across his shoulder blades, Remus shivers all over. The tongue doesn’t stop, though. It starts licking all across his upper back and the his neck, reaching his ears and getting his hair sopping. Despite all the things Sirius has said and done to him over the years, this is what makes Remus feel the dirtiest. He’s already drenched in a thin layer of sweet, and there’s a sticky mess smeared on his stomach from his precum. Padfoot keeps violently fucking him and tonguing him, and Remus feels absolutely _filthy_. His legs are trembling so badly, and if he had the ability to fall down, he would. He has no control over his own body. His dick’s so hard, he wants to touch it so badly, and Padfoot can’t.

It takes Remus several moments to gather the wherewithal to move his hands—he wants to reach beneath himself. But Padfoot’s paws quickly shift and slam down atop his wrists, pinning him to the mattress. Remus whines and wriggles, but can’t move – Padfoot’s too heavy. His sharp claws press at Remus’ skin—not the right angle to tear, but they might if he tried to rip himself free. Remus whimpers pathetically. Padfoot licks hungrily at his back, as if telling him to _behave_.

Somehow, it doesn’t matter. Even without touching himself, Remus can feel the pleasure pooling in his stomach and it getting to be too much. Every jab to his prostate brings him closer, and Padfoot hits it every time, again and again and again. Remus’ balls tighten beneath him, and before he knows what’s happening, he’s screaming. His orgasm wrenches through his wrecked body, and he spasms, shooting all over the sheets below him. It’s easily the most mind-blowing orgasm of his life. Padfoot doesn’t stop for a second. He howls in accomplishment and keeps going, keeps pounding into Remus’ tender ass while Remus rides out his release. If he could collapse, he really would. His vision’s blurry around the edges. He feels like his brain got fucked right out of him.

And Padfoot keeps going, while Remus sways on the edge of consciousness. With the pleasure over with, it’s starting to hurt again. It’s too big, way too big, and even with the magical preparation, it stings. But it keeps hitting his prostate, and Remus keeps whimpering. After a few thrusts, his limp cock starts to harden again, just a little. Remus vaguely wonders if it’s a werewolf thing to get hard again so fast; surely this isn’t normal. He’s still so spent. He doesn’t know how much he came, but probably a whole lot. The sheets are probably soaking. Padfoot still hasn’t come.

As if cued by Remus’ thoughts, he feels something start to grow inside of him. Remus’ half-lidded eyes widen. The knot at the base of Padfoot’s cock starts swelling inside Remus, and suddenly Padfoot’s thrusts aren’t going fully in and out anymore. Padfoot’s dick stays sheathed in Remus, and now it’s just shoving him forward and pulling him back, and Remus thinks his knees might snap from the abuse. Padfoot keeps thrusting, taking Remus everywhere, and the knot gets bigger and bigger. Remus’ whimpers turn to gasp and gulps at the air, and tears might be prickling his vision. He knows his mouth is still open wide, and a bit of saliva might be running out the end. It’s so overwhelming; he’s a complete wreck. It’s growing so huge that Remus wants to scream, but he can’t—he just gasps silently at the air. His heart is pounding in his chest. Padfoot is fully stuck inside him. Remus has never, ever, felt even half this full in all his life. Padfoot doesn’t even notice his plight. Padfoot’s paws hold him down, haunches trapping his thighs and teeth pressing into the back of his neck. Remus figures he won’t be able to sit down for a month, his ass is so sore and abused.

When Padfoot finally stills, Remus is shamefully hard again. He doesn’t know how. It doesn’t matter. It’s like every thought and feeling, every nerve ending in his whole body, has rushed down to his ass. Padfoot constricts, and pulses, and throbs inside him. When Padfoot suddenly explodes, Remus is sure he’s going to burst. Padfoot’s hot cum sprays all over his insides, and there’s nowhere for it to go. He feels like his belly’s swelling with it, it’s filling him up, it’s sloshing inside him and pouring everywhere. It keeps going, going, so much, so much more than Sirius could ever come as a human. It can’t fit inside him, but can’t go anywhere—Padfoot’s knot plugs him up and holds it all inside. Remus buries his red face in the mattress, screaming into it. He wants to push it all out of him—he wants it streaming down his thighs and pouring out his hole, just to keep himself from bursting. But he can’t. It’s trapped inside, and even as Padfoot’s cock begins to wilt, the knot doesn’t.

It’s ridiculous, but all Remus can think, over and over again, is that he’s _Sirius’ bitch_. Sirius is filling Remus up with his cum, and keeping it trapped inside, until Remus’ non-existent eggs pick it up, and Sirius successfully breeds him. The thought of Sirius breeding him makes Remus feel filthier than ever, and his cheeks are so red they burn.

Now that Padfoot’s come, he shifts and moves to sit his back legs down, taking Remus’ ass with him. Remus is pressed fully down, face-first into the mattress, like he was when Sirius first came to see him today. Except now he’s naked, and Padfoot is resting heavily atop his back, and Padfoot’s knot is still keeping his dick and cum deep inside Remus. Padfoot shifts his legs, so Remus can move his arms again, but he’s too exhausted now to move them anyway. Padfoot is heavy, and very warm, and very furry, and it feels strange. He licks Remus’ cheek appreciatively, barks happily, and settles down atop Remus, as if to go to sleep.

Remus’ hard cock is now pressed into the bed. The friction is wonderful, and Remus shallowly ruts his hips against the bed until he comes a second time. His stomach is already soaking from where he’s laying in his last load. The second orgasm barely does anything, probably because the first took so much out of him. It just makes his cock calm down again, and he lies there, dripping and panting.

Distantly, in the back of his head, he’s aware that Sirius could transform back now, so he wouldn’t have a knot and Remus wouldn’t be stuck to it. But Sirius stays Padfoot, contentedly atop him, fully sheathed in his frail, human body. Now that it’s all over, even with the magic, it’s incredibly sore. Remus whimpers but is too weak to do anything.

He almost jumps—or would, if he could—when long fingers brush his cheek. Remus feebly turns his head to blink up at James.

“Shh,” James soothes, and the bed dips where he sits down. Padfoot barks happily at him, but James focuses on Remus, smoothing his matted hair and rubbing him gently. “You okay, Remy?”

Remus takes a second to nod against the bed. Padfoot shifts a little, and it makes Remus wince. Before he can stop himself, he whines, “J-James... he’s still in me...” Padfoot licks his ear again as if to concur.

James looks at Padfoot, somewhere between curiosity and a glare. He murmurs aloud, “Would it be safe for him to transform while he’s still inside you?”

Remus whimpers. He doesn’t know how long it takes for a dog’s knot to un-swell. But he does know that when Padfoot does move, there’ll be a river of cum pouring out of him, soaking his whole bed. Even if Padfoot wasn’t on top of him, Remus wouldn’t move. It’s too embarrassing how much he came, himself.

Although James smells just as much of sex as they do, and Remus wonders vaguely if James got off from watching them. It smells like he did. Or maybe that’s just from all of them. James’ trousers aren’t tented or wet now, but he had a wand. Remembering this, Remus mumbles, “Can you clean me up?” His cheeks are red as he says it.

James pulls his wand out of his pocket and answers, “Yeah, your stuff, anyway. ...I don’t really want to mess with your insides when Sirius is still in you.”

“B-but, that’s where most of it is,” Remus groans. He feels inordinately whiny. In his defense, he just let his best friend fuck him in dog form, stay inside him afterwards, sit on top of him despite being very heavy, and he also let his other best friend watch. James doesn’t seem to mind his attitude and pets him reassuringly.

James shifts to tap Remus’ side with his wand, and Remus feels the sheets drying underneath him. His ass stays just as full, though. He wonders vaguely if there’s a way for him to lie with Padfoot still inside him, without directly on top of him. He’s too weak for his right now. Thank Merlin they didn’t ask to try this right after the full moon though. Then he’d have passed out for sure.

“You’re awesome, Moony,” James says suddenly, and Remus tries to smile up at his friend. “Seriously, you’re the best thing ev—”

A loud thumping sound rings out, and Remus lifts up as much as he can manage. Peter’s standing in the middle of the room, looking completely shocked and scandalized, with a pile of books at his feet.

Padfoot barks a ‘hello.’

Remus feels red as a tomato. He opens his mouth to try and explain and shifts to try and make Padfoot move off him, but no sound comes out, and Padfoot stays where he is. To make matters worse, Padfoot nuzzles into the side of his face, making Remus feel like even more of a bitch than what he looks like.

Suddenly Peter breaks out into a wail, “Damnit, you guys! You always start without me!”

James laughs and says, “Sorry, Wormtail. ...But maybe Remus’ll be up for another round later...?”

He looks down at Remus hopefully, and Padfoot suddenly growls possessively, his front legs sliding to either side of Remus’ frail body. He’s completely encased and trapped. But he doesn’t want to have to indulge whatever sick fantasies Peter has, even if he was willing to help Sirius—it’s different; he _adores_ Sirius and James—so he shrinks back into Padfoot’s hold. He can only imagine what he must look like but doesn’t care.

James laughs again. “Oop, looks like you’re out of luck.” Glancing down at them thoughtfully, he adds, “Maybe we should go look for that herb we need for Potions now? I think poor Remus needs a rest, and Sirius... well, he’s sort of, er, stuck for awhile...”

Peter looks absolutely crushed and complains, “But, James—!”

“No buts!” James insists, to which Remus is eternally grateful. It’s embarrassing enough to have witnesses to this, let alone witnesses that are already plotting what else to do to him and when else to start. The thought of Peter fucking him makes him shiver all over.

The thought of lying here alone and naked, with Padfoot’s cock still inside him, somehow doesn’t bother him as much. Probably because it’s Sirius. James shuffles Peter out of the room, and Remus lets out a sigh of relief when they’re gone.

Remus adjusts himself—wincing when Padfoot’s large cock wiggles inside his sore ass—and tries to get comfortable. Even completely naked, he’s warm all over, blanketed by Padfoot’s thick body. Padfoot’s panting is a rhythmic, sort of rocking sound, that makes his eyelids heavy. He’s tired as hell and so satiated he could drown in it.

Of course, he’d like to stay awake with Sirius. He’d like to ask Sirius if he was good, and if Sirius would do this to him again, and he just generally wants to hold Sirius and cuddle up to him. He’ll do that later, he supposes. He’ll make Sirius—human Sirius—stay in his bed tonight, and hold him like what’s supposed to happen after fucking so hard.

For now, he just can’t stay conscious any longer, and he mumbles, “Love you, Sirius,” before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
